Show me love
by SweetLoveCries
Summary: One night had changed his life... but how? And where will his life lead him next? Damn them all... SetoJoey
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there! This is my new story. Hope ya like it. I am considering long one, but what do you know… Enjoy it and sorry because this chapter is little short.

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or any character. They already have their owner. I only own the plot, but I cannot sue you for stealing it, so… I own nothing.

Warnings: boyXboy, mature stuff, cursing and future M rated stuff. And… fluff. Be warn! I will not be responsible for hurt minds and rising will in your guts for taking eyes out!

Joey: All right, just go on with da story!

Seto: humph…. * mumbling under his breath*

SLC: *sweat drop*

Chapter one: Damn school

'It seems that this city never sleeps. Man, I feel tired...' mused blonde teen as he laid his head

on top of desk. It was dark in his room and from outside he can clearly hear music beating.

He growled loudly and went back to his homework-stupid trigonometry! It was seventh

time when he tore piece of paper and throw it away... stupid music is still beating:

^The beat is rocking and never stoppin'

The DJs' playin' and my body swayin'...^

'Damn it! Why I must be the only one whose in the house when ther's party out! Stupid math teacher, I should kill him... Then I will never Ever have homework! Besides, what is with these numbers? They look like monsters form my imaginary world that I had when I was little...."

He looked through the window again. Lights from the town were blinking, calling him to go out and to forget about stupid homework and stupid place that he was living in. His room was clean, though the apartment was old, rusty, and starting to crumble. It smelt on old and alcohol. Joey looked back on his work sheet and started to finish his Ra damned homework. By the time he finished it was eleven o'clock. He sighed and stood up. He prepared his backpack for tomorrow because he knows he will be late for class. How he knows that? Well, he was preparing to jump through the window. It was not so high because he lived on first floor. He checked his clothes- boots with cargo pants, tight black shirt and leather jacket over it. He smirked and jumped down on the street. He looked around and started walking in direction of sweet and tempting music. He inhaled deeply fresh air of the oncoming night and he smiled. After some time he was in front of most famous disco in the whole domino. The bodyguard recognized him and smirked.

-I thought you had homework to do tonight Joey.-smirked his friend.

Joey smirked back.

-I finished it long time ago. Any interesting persons?

-You will fall on your pretty ass when you see it.

Joey raised an eyebrow.

-Oh really? And why is that?

-Go in and look for yourself.

Joey was now really in state of pure puzzlement. Who is that person who can make ruckus by only showing up? He rushed inside and was welcomed by beats of strong music. His eyes glanced around mass of people, searching for a person that was 'out of this place'. He frowned. He did not saw anybody that he did not already seen. There was that girl which hair he burned in science class, and guy that he beat up twice, then two girls that always pass by his window of his apartment, guy that he always argue with, then blonde girl… WAIT? WHAT! Was that…? No, he was seeing things. It was not him. He almost tripped over his own feet. The guy was right; he almost fell on his ass. The group of girls was chattering and giggling near him… he did not noticed. Or he did but he did not paid attention to it. He smirked and walked towards lean figure in tight black jeans and black turtleneck. Joey stood in front of him and smirked. Blue eyes looked up and person frowned slightly on sight before him.

-What do you want Wheeler?

Joey chuckled.

-Who would tell that mighty Seto Kaiba would willingly leave his office and go to such ORDINARY PLACE with ORDINARY PEOPLE that were talking in ORDINARY WAY?

Seto tried to glare at blonde, but he felt like he could not do it. He felt dizzy from all the smoke in disco and he felt like throwing up. He should not have that drink earlier that evening. It was getting him. Joey gave him confused look- the mighty Seto Kaiba has not retorted with some witty and sarcastic remark. Seto looked at him blankly- as if it was normal thing that he was there and that Joey Wheeler was making rather stupid questions.

-And your point is…? - asked Seto rising his eyebrows.

Joey looked at him in complete disbelief. Was Seto Kaiba drunk or something?

-My point is that you are not acting like yourself Kaiba. - answered Joey slowly, eyeing him carefully.

Kaiba smirked and his eyes took shape that Joey never witnessed before – mischief. Seto slowly pushed himself from the wall and slid up to Joey. He leaned towards Joey and asked huskily:

-And why is that?

Joey gulped. It was rather dangerous to be on this little distance with Seto Kaiba and those girls were sending him murderous glares. He looked back at Kaiba to see him watching him with dazed eyes, its original sapphire blue color was now deeper blue, almost black.

-Kaiba, do you realize that you are drunk? – asked Joey. Kaiba chuckled.

-Isn't that purpose of going out in nightclubs?

He leaned again towards Joey and rested his forehead on Joeys'. Joey felt his stomach flip backwards. What the hell was wrong with him?

-You know… I never thought I would think of this less say it but... can you...- Kaiba suddenly trailed off as he brought his right hand towards Joeys' face, tracing with his finger delicate skin of Joeys' cheek. Joey could feel himself breathing deeply as he felt that finger stopping on the edge of his mouth.

-… can you show me… how it feels…? - ended Kaiba his unfinished sentence.

Joey looked up at Kaiba, not breaking attachment of their foreheads.

-You will not remember… there is no point…-started Joey but he was cut off by pleading look in Setos' eyes. He was startled- he never saw that look in Kaibas' eyes. Kaiba never plead for anything- he always gets what he wants. He decided; it did not matter if Kaiba does not remember later- so he leaned in and pressed his lips ever so gently on Kaibas'.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sunrays broke into small and old apartment. His inhabitant was in the hurry as always- he overslept and now he was going to be late for school. Again. He jumped in his uniform and grabbed his backpack that he, luckily, prepared last night. He stormed out of the house and ran towards his school. It was nice day and it was not cold. Blonde boy brought up his hand and touched his lips carefully- he could not imagine what happened last night. It was too unreal. He sped up and reached school few minutes before bell rang. He stormed into his classroom and panted out, rising up his hands above his head in cheering manner:

-I made it!

He heard chuckle from his friends and he walked up to them. He sat down and looked around. Kaiba wasn't here yet. That was very strange. Joey frowned.

-Where the heck is rich boy? - asked Joey Yugi.

-He was here but he did not felt good so he went to school nurse.

Joey chuckled. Tristan raised an eyebrow.

-What's so funny? He is sick and you are laughing?

-If you only know, why is he sick. - answered Joey and Tristans' eyes grew wide.

-Please tell me!- he begged Joey.

In that moment entered Seto with math teacher close behind him. Tristan went on his seat and Kaiba sat down -unlucky him- next to Joey. Joey send worried look towards him and Seto noticed that so, naturally, he send back glare. Joey shocked his head and turned towards teacher. Seto was still confused- why was Joey sending him worried look? Why did he care about him? Seto sighed- he could remember meting Joey last night in that club, but he cannot remember what happened. The only thing he knows is that he woke up on the backseat of his limo. The yelling of the teacher brought him up from his thoughts:

-Wheeler! Do you know to do ONE math problem correctly?

Seto looked at Joey, who had his usual sheepish smile on his face. Teacher sighed.

-You will never manage to learn alone so… I will assign you a tutor.

Joey gulped at this. What was that math-freak planning to do? And who could be his tutor?

-Mr. Kaiba, can I ask you for a favor? Could you please help him about this? There is no such person in this class that can teach him properly, so the only one that can help him is you.

Joeys' mouth fell open and he looked at Kaiba. This is not good…not good at all…

Kaiba had blank expression on his face.

-No problem.- was an answer.

Joeys' eyes grew wide on this. Is he actually agreeing on tutoring HIM? Stupid school, stupid teacher and stupid MATH! After what happened last night, he will end up in enclosed room… alone… with him… damn that math teacher and damn that stupid school! They are tempting him…

Kaiba looked at Joey whose face expression was pure disbelief. He tore up piece of paper and wrote down:

"Kaiba corporation. 5 o'clock straight" and he throw it towards blonde boy. Joey read it and cursed again: damn that school…

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: This was the first chapter! Please review! I want to know what do you think what happened between Joey and Seto that night! Winner I hope ya like the story! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo! I'm BAAAACKKK! With new chapter nonetheless! And we will witness pure puzzlement of feelings between these two sweeties! Confused! Kaiba and worried! Joey! Joey, honey, be sweet and do disclaimer.

Joey: She owns nuthin'! Thank God…

Seto:*nodding*

Me: HEY!

Seto:*evil chuckle*

Me:*glaring at those two*

Joey:*sheepish laugh*

Seto: START THE DAMN STORY!

Me: On with it!

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Blonde steaming 'bundle of joy' was stomping towards big building. He wasn't late, but he thought if he finish job with his 'tutor' fast, he would not be in position to be tempted by those enticing and freezing blue depths. Moreover, Kaiba liked when job was done fast and effectively, so he will give his best only because he didn't wanted to give the other another reason for ridicules taunts and nicknames. He was still in his school uniform- Kaiba advised him to be in it so his secretary could pass him without delaying about stupid things. He was getting nearer when he saw his 'tutor' exiting the car and locking it. He runs up to him.

-Hey TUTOR!

Kaiba looked at him with slight frown on his features.

-What are you doing here so early Wheeler? There are 20 more minutes until five.

Joey smiled sheepishly.

-I just thought that you wanted to finish this quickly so you can get on with your work.

Kaiba raised one eyebrow. He nodded.

-Well, when you are here, we can start your lesson earlier and we will finish it earlier because, as you said, I have hills of work to be done.

Joey nodded and with his 'tutor' he entered the highest building in Domino. Kaiba glanced at Joey; he still could not remember what happened between him and Joey last night, but he did felt different around him. He didn't felt that annoying feeling on the bottom of his guts; it felt rather good spending little time with him. But it's not like he is going to confess that to blond…or anybody for that matter. They approached elevator and entered it.

Joey glanced at Kaiba: even with him on the large distance, he felt all high on. He was feeling around him like that for some time, but being in his presence made him feeling something that he usually doesn't feel: nervousness. He had to check himself thousand times because he knew if he loses his control; it would make him no good. So he tried to think about stupid math and stupid teacher and those stupid and confusing asymptotes and…

CLICK!

Elevator stopped.

Joeys' eyes grew wide. What was happening? He saw Kaiba looking at the ceiling like trying to ask her why they stopped. He frowned and looked in front of himself. He reached for his inner pocket of his trench coat and took out his mobile phone. He dialed some numbers and waited for another person to answer it.

-What happened? - asked Kaiba when somebody actually answered the call.

-Can't you do anything about it? - came question after some long explanation.

-How long will take?

Silence.

-WHAT!? –exclaimed Kaiba

Joey eyes grew wide. He had THE feeling that they will be stuck in here for who-knows-how-long. Lady luck doesn't love him today.

After some very colorful profanities, Kaiba shut the phone.

-We are stuck, aren't we?-asked Joey in a-matter-of-a-fact tone.

Kaiba frowned.

-The main system was hacked and electricity is cut of the building. My people are trying to bring up system again. –answered Kaiba as calm as he could.

-Then why is something telling me that we will be here for some long time?

Kaiba looked at him.

-Because it will take good 5-6 hours to bring up the WHOLE system.

Joeys' eyes widened:

- They hacked WHOLE system down?!

Kaiba nodded.

-Yes, Wheeler, I'm surprised by myself.

Joey went silent after this. Kaiba eyed him.

-So, what are we going to do now? - asked Joey little irritated with the fact that he had to spend about 6 hours straight with him. It was unnerving thing- he and Kaiba… alone… like that night… Joey shivered involuntary. Kaiba saw that and his mind started running furiously about the reason that caused that shudder. Finding nothing, he decided that it was better to ask.

-Why are you shivering?

Joey looked up at him, with mantra in his head that was repeating:' he noticed! He noticed! Shit!'

-I just remembered something. Nothing important.

Seto arched an eyebrow.

-Is that so?

Joey nodded hastily.

-All right then. As we have nothing better to do and you brought your stuff, I can show you how to solve math problems, because that was the sole purpose of our meeting, right?

Joey watched Kaiba disbelievingly.

-You will tutor me in elevator?

Kaiba glared at him.

-Is that a problem?

Joey hurriedly shook his head answering:

-No if that does not bothering you.

Kaiba eyed the blond carefully- something was off there. But he ignored the feeling and took Joeys' notebook to find some problems for Joey to solve. Joey, on the other hand, was praying silently for this torture to end…

*

*

*

After three hours of explaining, scribbling, tearing papers and yelling, Joey managed to solve some of easiest problems and Kaiba gained headache, size of Mount Everest. He was rubbing his temple while watching Joey picking up torn papers and stuffing them in his school bag. Joey was glad that whole tutoring-thingy is over. He put his backpack on the floor and sat down beside it. He was now looking for some distraction- anything but staring at Kaiba… who was currently glaring at the ceiling. Joey sighed and shifted a little. Kaiba looked at him and smirked:

-Finally.

Joey looked at him:

-What finally? Did they fix the elevator?

Kaiba shook his head:

-No, but it seems that puppy has learned where his place is- on floor.

Joeys' eyes widened and he jumped on his feet:

-Care to repeat that, moneybags?

Kaiba just chuckled. Joey glowered and clenched his hands in fists. He would give all candy-bars that he has hidden under his bed just to punch living day-lights out of Kaiba. Kaiba continued to smirk but didn't say anything else. Joey eyed him once more, deciding that he won't start the fight (which he would loose…) and leaned at the wall of elevator.

Minutes passed in complete silence, which was very strange, considering that Joey can talk nineteen-to-the-dozen. Kaiba looked him and decided to ask him what actually happened last night:

-Wheeler, can I ask you something?

Joey looked at him and nodded. Kaiba looked through the window of the elevator and asked:

-What happened last night?

Joeys' eyes widened. He knew that Kaiba will bring it up. Kaiba continued:

-I remember that I met you in the disco, but I don't really remember what happened.-he looked at Joey again.

Joey crossed his arms and stayed silent. Kaiba frowned:

-Well?

Joey shrugged:

-I don't know.

Big, fat lie.

-What do you mean that you don't know?-Kaiba snapped.

Joey rolled his eyes:

-It means that I don't remember either.

Kaiba eyed him- he couldn't tell if he was lying or not. He asked:

-Then what do you think that happened?

Joey shrugged casually.

Kaiba sighed tiredly- he just wanted to go home, take a bath and eventually find out what happened last night.

Joey bit his nails- it was HARD to lie to Kaiba. Freaking hard. But he had to… if Kaiba ever finds out, e could play that he was drunk like Kaiba was… If he have time to say that, before Kaiba kills him…

Next moment it was heard loud DING and elevator started to move. Both of man sighed. They were free. AT LAST!!!

When they got out on the 69 floor of the Kaiba Corp. Joey said:

-Since you tutored me in the elevator, I'll be going.

Kaiba nodded and headed straight to his office, yelling back to the blonde:

-Tomorrow, same time.-and slammed the door of his office. Joey winced- lucky him… he doesn't have to deal with pissed off Kaiba, because that Kaiba is the worst one…

TBC…

A/N: Well, that was that… ^-^ I really do wonder what do you think that happened between them so… REVIEW PLEASE ^-^ !!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third chapter is up. Ok… let's see… ummm… just enjoy your reading; I don't want to put some spoilers up here.

Chapter 3. Damn tables

Here he was- staring at the blackboard with bored look on his face, trying not to fall asleep. And here he was trying to recollect what happened few days ago.

After that incident in elevator, Joey thought that Kaiba will continue to bug him about what happened at the club. After 'elevator hacking' he had few more lessons with Kaiba for this math stuff tutoring and it seemed that this learning material was not that hard at all. They are having test currently but he already finished so he was now just staring at the blackboard, trying to amuse himself with something other than boredom. He glanced to his right.

Seto Kaiba had finished his test fifteen minutes ago and was staring at one spot, making Joey wonder what the brunette was thinking about and how in hell he managed to stay unfazed by boredom. Joey would always shift from side to side, chew on his pencil cap or doodle something but since it was middle of the test he couldn't doodle, cap of his pen was all nibbled down to the bits and he mustn't shift because damn teach will think that he was cheating. Therefore, it is still not clear to him- how Kaiba manages to stay still for thirty minutes (since he needs only fifteen to finish the test).

Kaiba felt that someone was staring intently at him and he looked to his left to notice that 'his student' who recently finished solving the problems, was watching him. He glared at him but the other boy just huffed slightly and stuck his tongue at him. '_Very mature Wheeler, you just never stop to impress me just how much of brat you can be_' Kaiba thought sourly and cursed that he could not voice his thoughts out. Instead he rolled his eyes at blonde and looked in front of himself, leaving blonde to pout. Joey was disappointed that his fun ended so quickly so he sighed.

Blonde hoped that Kaiba will make his boredom a bit more bearable but it seemed that brunette did not have intentions to help him. He huffed to himself and tried to sit still. What is twenty minutes of sitting still? Nothing.

Joey groaned as his stomach growled loudly and he received snicker from Yugi on his right. He tried to ignore his spiky-haired friend and continued to stare at the blackboard contemplating what he will have for lunch. He didn't notice look of disbelief from Kaiba. Brunette wondered where all the food manages to settle in blonde. His appetite is so big that it looks like was starving previous day. He slightly shocked his head. He had to admit that Wheeler always managed to amuse him to some extent.

When school bell finally rang, there was outburst of delight from Joeys side that left teacher looking incredulously at him as he sprinted out of classroom.

Blonde managed to arrive in cafeteria in record time and he took his place in lunch line, grinning like a madman he is. He whistled to himself as he watched his friends stumble in cafeteria, panting and clutching for their guts as they ran after him, trying to keep up. Joey just grinned.

As they took their lunch they headed to sit. They were chatting when they noticed that only table where Kaiba was sitting was empty. Joey groaned but approached to him first, the rest (containing of Yugi, Ryou and Duke) standing behind him, like they wanted to hide themselves from Kaiba and outburst he may let out. "Kaiba, can we sit here?" The brunette looked up from his laptop; fork on halfway to his mouth.

He raised and eyebrow and group behind Joey gulped. "You want to sit here? At this table?" Joey nodded and gave him sheepish smile: "The rest are all occupied and besides we can make you company." Kaiba snorted: "Last time I checked I didn't ask for company." The group winced. Kaiba looked at them: "And they don't seem thrilled to sit here either." Joey looked at the group behind him and chuckled: "Don't mind them, they are fine." Kaiba snorted again and returned to his laptop and meal: "Do whatever you want. Just don't disturb me."

Joey sent him bright smile and nodded at the rest of the group: "See? It's not that bad." He chuckled as he sat down ignoring dark glare from brunette who returned to his lunch after few moments of staring. Yugi eyed Seto again and when he saw that other boy did not pay any attention to them, he sat down and smiled at Joey. Bakura sat next to Yugi and Joey placed himself next to Kaiba, grinning from ear to ear.

Joey was fully aware that his presence was annoying hell out of brunette but he did not really care.

The silence settled over the table as they chewed slowly and gulped down their meals. Joey was all fidgety, which drew attention from brunette. He realized that concentrating on his work was currently very hard task. After some closer (and hidden) observation, Kaiba started to notice things about blonde. It was not like he wanted to notice them- it was impossible not to glance at him every time blonde fidgeted on the bench. The blonde had little, hidden mole right underneath his ear. The usual, shaggy blonde mess of Joey's hair covered it perfectly that you needed really good close look-up to notice it. Other thing that Kaiba noticed is that blonde had really long eyelashes. Kaiba saw many girls around batting their eyes at him but there was no girl that had eyelashes as long as Joey. And looking at him from the sides, his eyelids seem to be always closed halfway.

He had to snap back from his close-up-puppy-observations when Ryou decided to speak up suddenly: "Guys are you getting ready for our school trip?" Joey looked up at him and smacked forehead: "Crap, I forgot about it! I was so distracted with these math problems!" While he continued to grumble, Duke piped up: "Where are we going again?" They looked at each other, deep in thoughts. Kaiba sighed and looked back at computer: "We are visiting Kyoto and Osaka." They looked at him and back at each other. Joey grinned from ear to ear and cheered: "School trip, here we come!"

TBC...

A/N: Sorry for short chapter. I just wanted to update this story. Besides, I need to do more research for next chapters and they will be much longer. Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
